dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
The Lazy Forager
The Lazy Forager is a craftable item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 1 Orange Gem, 2 Thulecite, and 3 Nightmare Fuel to craft at a repaired Ancient Pseudoscience Station to prototype. It also can randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when the latter is damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder etc. While having it equipped in the chest slot, it allows the player to automatically pick up inventory items that lie on the ground, without having to interact with them. The items will disappear from the ground with a puff of smoke and then appear in the inventory. The Lazy Forager has a limited amount of uses and after it has collected 225 items it will break. It will also provide the player with a passive +2 per minute. Since Orange Gems are not renewable only a limited number of Lazy Foragers can be crafted. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, players have a 0.02% chance of finding Orange Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Lazy Foragers renewable. Don't Starve Together Orange Gems regenerate via ruins regeneration and are dropped by Dragonfly. Thus, the Lazy Forager and Lazy Explorer are reliably renewable. Tips * The Lazy Forager has some limitations to what it can pick up and how it does it. Everything that requires some time to be picked will not be added to inventory automatically (e.g. harvesting Berry Bushes). The amulet will not count full stacks as one item when reducing durability - instead, it will pull one piece out of the stack at a time until your inventory is full. It will also pick up any Traps, Tooth Traps, or Bee Mines nearby. ** The amulet should be taken off when near a defensive area full of traps and Bee Mines to keep from automatically picking them up. * The item is also useful for collecting items while being chased by enemies. Since the amulet will pick up traps, the player can also quickly collect Tooth Traps, then set them during lulls between attacks. * This can be a good item to have as Webber in the Reign of Giants DLC, since Spiders don't take long to eat the Meats dropped from their foes. * When used in conjunction with a Bush Hat, players can harvest the items dropped during a fight between hostile mobs without aggroing either group. * The Lazy Forager can be used to quickly recollect all the player's items after dying in a dangerous zone. Trivia *The Lazy Forager shares the same in-game model with the Chilled Amulet but its gem is orange instead of blue. *This item used to be a part of the Gemology Tab before the Tab was removed from the game. Gallery Lazy Forager Wilson.png|Wilson wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Willow.png|Willow wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wendy.png|Wendy wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Woodie.png|Woodie wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wes.png|Wes wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Webber.png|Webber wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Walani.png|Walani wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Warly.png|Warly wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wilba.png|Wilba wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Winona.png|Winona wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wortox.png|Wortox wearing The Lazy Forager. Lazy Forager Wurt.png|Wurt wearing The Lazy Forager. es:El recolector perezoso pl:Amulet leniwego zbieracza Category:Amulets Category:Ancient Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Magic Category:Sanity Boost Category:Non-Renewable Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable